Definitely needed this
by NobodyZHuman
Summary: Sequel to Looks like you needed it. He smiled at Harvey. He raised his bottle to his lips and took a drink. "Is he now?" Harvey smirked back, "My condo is closer." Mike chocked on the beer. Harvey did not just say that or better he had not meant it the way Mike's mind interrupted. Mike? "Sorry wrong tube." Mike coughed. "I think you have had enough." Harvey said .


**Part two of looks like you needed it.**

He could hear the people behind him all praising and laughing with Harvey. He was a little worked up and frustrated. Mostly frustrated, Harvey had called him down here to be a prop. There was no real reason for him to be here other than Harvey wanting to make a point.

He sipped on the glass Owen had passed him, not even bothering to look at what was inside. There were a couple of women sitting at the end of the bar, smiling and giggling in his direction. He figured what the hell; he was here, might as well make the most of the night.

As he rose from his seat to go talk to them, when a hand suddenly took ahold of his and pulled him away from the bar, he stumbled face first into Harvey's chest. He pushed himself back and looked at his boss.

"What the hell, Harvey?" He demanded as he found his balance. His boss just smirked and used Mike's shoulder to spin him around. He wanted to argue with Harvey and tell him to stop being an ass but he saw that Harvey was talking to the two men that had been being bullied.

He sighed.

"Hello, I'm Mike." He said trying to smile.

The one that had been standing amongst the crowd smiled, "Oh we know." The man giggled, causing Mike to feel embarrassed. "Your man had been talking about you none stop since we thanked him for stepping in." His man? Mike wanted to groan, instead he bit his lip. What the hell was Harvey up to?

Blushing, "Umm should I insists it's all lies?" he asked. Both men started laughing and he heard Harvey chuckle behind him.

"I'm Joe," The one that had stood up to the drunks and this is pointing to his boyfriend, "Mark."

"Nice to meet you," Mike said shaking both men's hands. Harvey was standing behind him, talking over his shoulder to the two men. It didn't' take long for Mike to piece together that Joe was some money manager for a big company and that Harvey was trying to use this meeting to get the man to be a client.

Mike tried to follow the conversation but kept getting lost every time Harvey moved closer or brushed his hand over Mike when using his hands to talk. It was take most of his willpower not to get hard from the small touches or the warmth of Harvey's body. The rest of his will power was being used not to just turn around and walk away to hide his embarrassment.

Finally Mark and Joe said their goodbyes and left.

Mike took a breath and tried to move away from Harvey. He hadn't noticed that his legs had turned to jelly until after one step his knees gave out.

Lucky he was saved from a face plant by Harvey.

"You okay?" Harvey asked, looking him over.

Mike went to answer but his voice didn't seem to want to work, so he just nodded.

Harvey looked like he wanted to question it but didn't.

Instead Harvey just stirred him towards the bar, Mike sitting the second he was close enough to a stool. He angled his body away from Harvey. His earlier hardon was back just from having Harvey catch him. He was trying desperately not to think about it. But Harvey seemed to have to problem invading his personal space tonight.

"You sure you're okay mike?" The look of concern in Harvey's eyes made Mike's heart beat faster. Anytime Harvey showed emotion aimed at him, it did this. Harvey wasn't one for showing how he felt, so every time he did Mike couldn't help but feel special.

" I'm good. Legs just fell asleep standing there." He tried to reassure his boss.

Problem was Harvey was good at knowing when people where lying and from the not buying it look on his face, Mike knew that Harvey knew he was lying.

He blushed. He tried not to but Harvey was so focused on him.

"Anyways so how'd you know about those two jerks?" He saw Harvey eye but luckily his boss let the change of the topic slide.

"Owen called me yesterday and told me that he was having some problems with a couple of homophobic men. They come into the bar every couple nights and start a fight with some of his costumers. "Harvey huffed, "he tried to call the police but they said if there was no actually fighting there wasn't anything they could do but tell the people to leave. " His boss sat down on the stool in front of the bar.

"So I told him next time he sees them to call me, which he did tonight. So I messaged you and look we handled the problem." The smug proud look on Harvey's face made Mike want to smile and groan at the same time.

Mike needed to get out of here. His boss was looking to good and was in a great mood, making Mike want to keep the man happy. But his body was hyper aware of Harvey and he was just to tired to try to keep of the happy associate act.

"Well since that's done, I have to go to bed. You know I woke in the morning and my boss is a bit of a hard ass." He smiled at Harvey. He raised his bottle to his lips and took a drink.

"Is he now?" Harvey smirked back, "My condo is closer." Mike chocked on the beer. Harvey did not just say that or better he had not meant it the way Mike's mind interrupted.

"Mike?"

"Sorry wrong tube." He said coughing.

"I think you have had enough." Harvey said taking Mike's beer right out of his hand.

Mike whined, "I haven't had nearly enough." He thought.

Or at least he thought, but from the look Harvey gave him. He must have said it out loud. 'Shit.'

He didn't even get to give an excuse before; Harvey was paying their tab and dragging Mike out of the bar. Harvey's limo was right outside and Ray was already waiting for them.

Mike gave the driver and nod.

Once Ray had joined them inside of the car, Harvey told him just to go for the condo.

"Wait Harvey, I need to go home." Mike whined.

"No, you're drunk. I'm taking you to my place to keep an eye one you." Harvey replied.

"I'm not drunk." Mike growled at him.

"Mike you couldn't stand on your own and you choked on you beer." Harvey didn't even look at him.

Mike groaned. How the hell did he explain that away with outing himself?

"This is kidnapping." He tired

"Not really," Was Harvey's reply. Mike felt himself getting annoyed.

"I don't have clothes at your place." Oh the images that idea brought up.

"We can swing by your apartment in the morning." Mike was trying to tell himself yelling at his boss who was trying to be responsible, was not smart. But Mike had spent the last hour or so fighting his own arousal and now all he wanted to do was go home jerk off and take a hot shower.

He tried to keep his tone even, "Harvey, really I just want to go home."

"Then tell me what was really going on with you at the bar?" Harvey turned in his seat so that they were facing each other. Mike gulped.

"I… Harvey," He actually whined at his boss's name, "I swear, I'm not drunk and nothing is wrong with me."

Mike waited for Harvey to signal or tell Ray to turn towards Mike's places, but it never came.

"Dammit Harvey!" His shout cause Harvey to look at him and Ray to look back. Mike was about to yell at his boss again, when he noticed the man was smiling.

"What the hell are you smiling at?" He asked annoyed.

"You know when you angry your face gets all red, it's cute." Mike just gasped at the older man; He was complete at a loss as to what to say.

"But when you're aroused the red goes all the way up to your ears." As Harvey spoke he leaned in and ran his finger over Mike's ear.

Mike moaned.

At the sound of the moan Harvey's hand left Mike's ear and grabbed the back of the associates head drawing him into a much wanted kiss. They were so caught up in each other that they didn't notice the car stop. It wasn't until a knock on the door did they break apart.

Mike was panting and trying to straighten his suit and Ray opened the door.

Mike got out and followed Harvey into the elevator and then into the man's condo.

It wasn't until his back his Harvey's bed, did the thought that Harvey had manipulated him the whole night cross his mind.

Of course the thought was lost as soon as Harvey's mouth closed around his no longer neglected hard on.


End file.
